


Trust is earned, not given.

by ClexaIsEndGame



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Bisexual Bellamy Blake, Bisexual Raven Reyes, Character Death, Comfort, Dark, Dark Past, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, I will go down with these ships, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lesbian Clarke Griffin, Love, M/M, Minor Bellamy Blake/Gina Martin, Minor Injuries, My First Work in This Fandom, Original Character(s), Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Torture, Please Don't Hate Me, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Praimfaya | Radiation Wave, Protective Raven, Psychological Torture, Rage, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, References to Depression, Sexual Abuse, Slow Burn, Social Anxiety, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Torture, Underage Rape/Non-con, Verbal Abuse, Vulnerable Echo, Why Did I Write This?, lexa is alive...maybe, ontari isn't a mean bitch all the time, spacekru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-08-09 21:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClexaIsEndGame/pseuds/ClexaIsEndGame
Summary: what if Murphy forgave Charlotte?what if Charlotte never died?what if Charlotte and Clarke both survive Praimfaya?what happens if Charlotte and Clarke aren't the only two people left on Earth after the apocalypse?What if Ontari wasn't evil?What if the queen tortured to Ontari?Charlotte survives her suicide attempt. wells Jaha was killed by groundersThis is my fist fanfiction ever so please don't hate me. Also I suck at summaries. WARNING: there are mentions of suicide, depression, anxiety, and self harm. IF you are triggered by any of these READ At YOUR OWN RISK.





	1. I will Survive

**Author's Note:**

> Charlotte survives her suicide attempt and she didn't kill wells in this story he was killed by grounders. It will be similar to the story line but somethings have changed. Also for the purposes of the story Charlotte will stay 12 years old. This is my first post and I have a lot of time to update so with out further ado..........

41 days after Praimfaya: 

Charlotte was walking around Becca's lab she was getting bored staying down there. They had nothing to do. Clarke was looking for food in the lab somewhere she wasn't really paying attention when she told her what she was doing. 

"hey, Clarke,?" Charlotte called as she stopped walking and began to pace back and forth. 

"yes, Charlotte, what is it?" Clarke yelled back. 

"Do you think they will come back for us?" Charlotte asked sadly. she had been thinking about all the what if's. This was her new family and she couldn't bear with the thought of losing them. Tears slowly made there way down Charlotte's face as she thought of all the possible horrible outcomes. She tried to wipe them away quickly, as she saw Clarke making her way back into the room. 

"Charlotte, of course they will come back but it will take a little while because Earth will not be survivable for the next 5 years," Clarke said, as she pulled Charlotte into a comforting hug. 

"I know that, but what if something happens to you while we are down here? and then i'm all alone." Charlotte responded as more tears made there way down her face. 

"Charlotte, i'm not going anywhere any time soon, why don't you try and get some rest?" Clarke said as she led Charlotte to there sleeping area. Ever since Charlotte's attempted suicide, she had stayed by Clarke at all times that she could. Clarke didn't mind though, she loved the younger girls company. Clarke had become sort of a mother to Charlotte and the girl trusted her so much. 

"I don't want to sleep Clarke," Charlotte responded slightly scared. Her nightmares had only gotten worse after everything that had happened to them, especially after Mount Weather, but who could blame her. Charlotte sighed before she laid down on the make shift bed, wincing as she did. She still had healing burns from the radiation on her arm and ribs. 

"Charlotte, I will always be here for you no matter what." Clarke said while rubbing Charlotte's back. Charlotte slowly drifted off to sleep after awhile. Clarke followed suit not long after.  
Clarke pushed the last piece of rubble out of the way with one final push. She was greeted immediately by blinding light and a vast sand that once used to be a ocean. Clarke slung her bag over her shoulder and helped Charlotte out of the lab remains. They set out towards where "rover 1" was last. 

"Clarke isn't this where the rover should be?" Charlotte asked as they stopped for a minute to rest. 

"actually, I think your right" Clarke said to her as she started to dig. She stopped at the shovel hitting something, as she used her hands to dig she found the gun of the rover. 

"here it is" Clarke said. They spent most of the rest of the day digging out the rover and surprisingly it still worked. They also tried to get into the bunker but Polis tower had collapsed on it. A sand storm hit, while they were in a forest like area and destroyed the solar panels on the sides of the rover. 

58 days since Praimfaya: 

They were walking through the dead zone before they passed out from heat exhaustion and dehydration. Clarke was the first to wake up to a vulture chewing on the sleeve of her shirt. she screamed and the vulture flew away. 

"wait, show me where you live." Clarke called to the bird. She climbed the sand dune and when she finally reached the top all she saw was just sand nothing else but a vast area of dead zone. She took a wrong step and tumbled down the hill. She landed a little ways away from Charlotte who was still passed out. She felt the sadness and rage bubbling inside her in that moment. "I've lost everything. i lost my friends. my father. my mother. I've got nothing left" Clarke screamed. 'What is the point of doing this anymore? why me?' she thought, as she put the pistol to her temple. She then remembered it she can't give up she has to keep fighting for Charlotte and the others. The vulture screeched above her, drawing her from her thoughts. She tried her luck once more and followed the bird up another hill. She was meet with a large area of green. 

"thank you" she whispered, as she shot the bird. She slid down the hill next to Charlotte and shook her trying to get her up. 

"Clarke, what happened?" Charlotte asked her voice hoarse from dehydration. She was helped up off the ground by Clarke. 

"we passed out from heat exhaustion." she said as Charlotte followed up the hill leading to the valley. Charlotte was shocked that a part of Earth survived Praimfaya. They were making there way through the valley when the came across a village. 

After eating the bird, Charlotte and Clarke wandered through the forest and only stopped when they stumbled upon a grounder village."Louwoda Kliron Kru" Clarke mumbled as she touched the sign with the clan's marking on it. 

"Stay here while I check this place out." Clarke told Charlotte who looked like she was going to protest, when she decided it was no use she just sighed. She made there way over to what looked to be a mess hall or hangout area. There was a little boy on the porch with his back against the wall, he looked asleep, his face was horribly burned. Clarke then realized that the fire may have missed the valley but the radiation didn't. As she opened the doors to the mess hall she was meet with the putrid smell of burning, rotting human flesh. There we at least fifty or more bodies from young to old huddled together. It's almost as if time had stopped for all of them. "She shouldn't come anywhere near the mess hall, I don't want her nightmares to get worse," Clarke mumbled to herself, as she looked around the room. She was interrupted by a frightened yell from Charlotte. Clarke rushed outside to see Charlotte breathing heavily, with tears running down her face. Clarke knew what was happening with Charlotte immediately, she was having a panic attack.

"Shit" Clarke mumbled as she ran to Charlotte and pulled her away from the mess hall and a little ways into the forest. When she thought they were far enough, she turned around and embraced Charlotte in a hug, whispering comforting words to the frightened girl. Charlotte was breathing so heavily and looked so pale that Clarke thought she was going to pass out or make herself sick. Clarke slowly brought them to sit down on the ground still trying to comforting Charlotte as best as she could. 

"Charlotte, I need you to look at me, follow and listen to my breathing." Clarke said as she rubbed circles on Charlotte's back trying to calm her down. Charlotte laid her head on Clarke's shoulder and tried to focus on her breathing. She felt a wave of nausea rush over her as an image of the little boy on the porch popped into her mind. She closed her eyes and let out a small cry, trying to push the thought away. Charlotte could feel her stomach twisting and turning as she remembered the horrible smell of the burnt rotting flesh. Charlotte gagged as the smell came back to her, she felt like she was going to be sick.

"Are you okay?" Clarke asked concerned as she noticed Charlotte put her arm across her stomach. She was worried for the girl her breathing was irregular, she was pale and looked slightly green. Charlotte didn't respond she just lifted her head from Clarke's shoulder, leaned forward and rested her other hand on her knee. 

"Clarke, I think... I think... I'm gonna be sick." Charlotte said. As soon as Clarke heard those words she quickly moved the hair out of Charlotte's face and continued to rub circles on Charlotte's back. Charlotte leaned forward and heaved. When she was done expelling the contents of her stomaching she leaned back against Clarke and struggled to catch her breath as fresh tears streamed down her face. 

"Clarke, I don't feel well," Charlotte whined as Clarke wiped the tears from her cheeks. Clarke laughed a little at that statement, because it was quite obvious she was sick with the fact that she was sweating as well as shivering not to mention the vomiting. Charlotte leaned head on Clarke's shoulder again while Clarke felt her forehead, she was a little warm.

"You have a fever Charlotte. why don't you rest? and I will clean this place up." Clarke stated. Clarke made do with what she had, which wasn't much, and begin to make a tent like structure with the sticks around and used a tarp she found in the village. Once she was done she got Charlotte in and covered her with one of the blankets she had in her bag, from the lab. She covered her mouth and began to make funeral pries for the bodies in the mess hall. She sent everyone off with "yu gonplei ste odon" (your fight is over). and then set fire to them. Clarke stood there until the pries burnt down into nothing but ash. She then made her way over to the tent were Charlotte was still sleeping. She grabbed the second blanket she had and laid down next to Charlotte, soon after sleep consumed her. 

It was the afternoon of the next day, the sky was clear not a cloud in sight, the sun was shining down on the village as bright as ever. Charlotte was off in the woods getting more berries and Clarke was doing her daily radio calls to The Bunker and The Ring trying to see if she could get anyone to respond. She still tried even though no matter how many time she did no one ever responded. 

"wait till you see this place. It's like the death wave jumped over the entire valley. Unfortunately, the radiation didn't. I've lost track of how many bodies we've burned since reaching the ground. God, this would be so much easier if we knew you were all alive if we knew we were going to see you guys again. Positive thoughts, Clarke. It's been 59 days. By now, Monty should have the algae farm producing. How bad does it suck? No offence, Monty. And we found berries. A whole field of them. They're not very sweet, but they're beautiful. I think that's what they used to make the paint for the..." Clarke cuts herself off, when she spots a girl in the grass. The girl was wearing grounder clothing and her hair was wild. Her face was covered in dirt, she looked no older than six or seven.

"wait. it's okay" Clarke tells the girl. The mysterious girl takes off running and Clarke follows after her.  
"please, i just want to talk to you" Clarke calls out into the surrounding forest. she stops when she sees the girl hiding in near a tree.  
"hey, it's okay... i'm not gonna hurt you." she call softly to the girl. Who looks a little terrified. She once again doesn't respond and takes of running again.  
Clarke comes to a small clearing and the young child just stands there staring at her. "yu laik natblida, sha? (you are a nightblood, yes?). She advances a few steps, when all of a sudden a sharp pain travels up her leg and she yells, when she looks down she sees a bear trap clamped down on her leg. The young child runs at her a knife in her hand and tries stabbing Clarke.  
"Die fleimkeeper." The little girl yells while attacking. She manages to cut Clarke's arm with the blade. When she sees the blood isn't red but black she takes a step back.  
"natblida" the girl mummers before taking off again.

When Clarke finally makes her way back to the village she doesn't see Charlotte at all. 'she must still be collecting berries,' Clarke thinks to herself. She makes her way to the house that they moved into yesterday. As soon as she sees her bag she hops up onto the counter. With shaky hands Clarke manages to stitch up the wounds that were gushing blood from the bear trap. She wakes up to a voice calling her name but she doesn't remember passing out or anything.

"Clarke! What happened to you?" Charlotte asks bewildered as she looks at the stitches on Clarke's leg.  
"i got lead into a bear trap by another nightblood child" Clarke responds and goes to grab her bag in front of her except its not there. She looks to the right and see the little girl staring at her and Charlotte through the window. She quickly scrambles to grab her gun when she realizes that's gone to. Instead she slides off the counter and motions for Charlotte to do so as well. She searches the cabinets behind her looking for something to use as a weapon but she finds a wrench. 'i guess this will have to do' she thinks. Night soon fades to day as Clarke stays up all night looking around to make sure she and Charlotte are safe.

"hey, Charlotte lets go to the pond that we saw on the way here." Clarke says as she gets a stick to help her walk.

"okay" Charlotte responded following Clarke in the direction of the pond. 

When they arrive they see the child stab a fish with a spear. "can you teach us how to do that" Clarke calls to the little girl, who scowls at her and runs into the forest. "wait. please." Clarke calls to the girl again. Clarke slowly lowers herself onto a rock rolls up her pant leg.  
"Great the last three people on Earth and one of them happens to be the child from hell." Clarke mumbles as she slowly lowers her injured leg into the water to clean it and stop it from getting infected, wincing at the pain it caused. After cleaning out the wound she and Charlotte sit up against a large rock. As Clarke draws the little girl with the wild hair, Charlotte looks around at the view. Clarke hears the faint sound of leaves moving and turns her head, she doesn't see anything but she knows the child is watching them.

"Lets go back to the village, Charlotte" Clarke says while getting up and placing the drawing on the ground and a rock on top of it, to keep it from moving. As they leave the little girl slowly makes her way over to the drawing when she picks it up she smiles at it. 'maybe these people aren't so bad she thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my first chapter. Feedback is welcome. It took me a while to do this because I kept getting distracted. - Amber


	2. The Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ontari struggles with her past and everyone is dealing with the loss of friends and family. This chapter will be about Echo, Raven and Ontari's relationship.

Ontari's pov:

I leaned against the wall behind me putting my head on the window looking out at the sea. _where she used to live. I miss her a lot._To say that the atmosphere on the ring was cold, would be an understatement, everyone was grieving their losses in their own way. I however am not doing well grieving with my losses. Echo, Raven, and I lost Luna to the conclave for the bunker. _Why didn't I stop her? This is all my fault. _

"Luna, Why did you fight in the conclave? Why did you leave us?" I whispered as tears made their way down my face. This was the only quite place in the ring, besides Echo, Raven, and I's room but they were in their right now and I don't know how to tell them how I feel. I was never really good at doing that. 

Third pov:

Raven and Echo were laying in the bed in their shared room on the ring. When Raven noticed that Echo was deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about, Echo?" Raven asked as she turned over to face Echo.

"Have you noticed that Ontari is getting worse?" Echo said worriedly. 

"Yeah, her nightmares, panic, and anxiety attacks have been getting worse and worse everyday that goes by." Raven said. Ontari's nightmare panic and anxiety attacks have gotten worse and worse ever since Luna died. They get so bad sometimes that it makes Ontari throw up. She would wake up in the middle of the night screaming and crying, it would take a few hours or so to calm her down.

"Speaking of Ontari, where is she?" Raven said sitting up looking around the room for said girl.

"I don't know, lets go find." Echo stated grabbing Raven's hand and leading her out of their room. They found Ontari after an hour of looking. She was leaning up against the wall behind her, head against the glass of the window she was looking out of. They walked carefully over to her as to not startle her. When Echo saw her she had tears streaming down her face. Her breathing was heavy and fast. Echo knew what was going on with her immediately, _she's having a panic attack_. Echo knelt down in front of Ontari, who sat on the ledge of the window when her girlfriends announced themselves.

  
"Ontari, follow my breathing, take deep breathes" Echo said as she put Ontari's hand over her heart. Raven sat down next to Ontari rubbing her back gently trying to comfort her. Ontari laid her head down on Raven's shoulder as she focused on her breathing. Raven ran her fingers through Ontari's hair, she knew it helped when calming her down. Ontari tried to say something but she couldn't get the words out. After a while Ontari finally calmed down.

"Can we go back to our room?" Ontari stated.

"Yeah, lets go." Raven said as she grabbed Ontari's and Echo's hands leading them back to their room.

In the mess hall Harper and Emori were having a conversation about life before the 100 came to the ground.

"It was really violent on the ground before you guys came down. Before commander Lexa created the coalition, there were a lot of wars between the clans. Mainly Trikru and Azgeda. You guys came down after the coalition was already set up. I was pretty young at the time so I don't remember everything." Emori said. 

"Anyways, what do you think of space?" Harper said changing the subject.

"It's more quite then I thought it would have been. And a lot more boring, there's not a lot to do up here. How did you guys survive up here?" Emori stated.

"Well, there wasn't anything to do when we were in the sky box." Harper said. 

"Whats the sky box?" Emori asked.

"Oh its the Ark prison, the prisoners called it, the sky box or lockup." Harper explained.

"What were the crimes so of you were locked up for?" Emori questioned.

"Jasper and Monty were arrested for, Theft of rationed medicine, and misuse of medical resources. Octavia Blake, was arrested for being an illegal second child. Finn who was arrested for an illegal space walk. Well's who was Clarke's best friend, got locked up for Damaging the 'Last Tree'. Charlotte was arrested for assaulting an Ark guard. A guy named Dax was arrested for murder. Another, guy named Jones was arrested for vandalism. Miller was arrested for theft. Murphy was arrested for setting fire to a guard's quarters. And then Clarke was arrested for treason." Harper explained.

"Well none of that is as bad as what we had to do on the ground.". Emori stated sadly.

"Yeah but we did what we need to do to survive. You do not know how many times Clarke and Charlotte saved our asses." Harper said a little sad.

"Hey, don't forget how many times I saved your butts as well." Raven stated walking over hand in hand with Echo and Ontari.

"That is true. But, in the end Clarke and Charlotte saved us all. They died so we could live." Harper stated sadly. 

"They both have nightblood, so they could still be alive." Ontari stated sitting down next to Raven. 

"Their nightblood is untested remember?" Emori said. She forgave Clarke and Charlotte after they injected themselves with nightblood, saving her and John's life.

"Well 'you know who' got worse before she got better." Echo said. She didn't want to use _her _name and upset her girlfriends. 

"So if the nightblood worked they could both still be alive, right?" Ontari said. She cared about Clarke and Charlotte, they saved her after the grounders tried to kill her. 

"Well if they were able to find a shelter before the death wave got to them, then yes they could have survived." Raven said.

"What about the bunker? Could they survive there?" Emori asked.

"Well yes if they made it to the bunker, but the distance from the tower to the bunker is pretty far. If they made it they would still have pretty bad burns from the radiation." Raven explained.

"I get this feeling that they are still alive, I mean they are both way too stubborn to die." Ontari joked which caused everyone to laugh a little.

"You're right they are both way to stubborn to die for their own good. They are both my family, Clarke and Charlotte are like my sisters. Abby is like the mother I never had." Raven recalled sadly. She had forgiven Clarke was her best friend and was like a sister to her. She had forgiven Clarke after she had killed Finn, when she had realized that Clarke had no choice. He would have been tortured to death if Clarke hadn't killed him.

"I hope they both survived and not just one of them. I can't even imagine what it would be like to live alone on earth for the next five years." Echo stated.

"That would be horrible." Harper said.

"I just feel guilty for leaving them there. I mean we would have died if I didn't launch the rocket, but they died because I launched the rocket without them." Raven said.

"You know very well that they would have told us to go without them." Echo said putting her arm around Raven's shoulder and doing the same to Ontari.

"So, hows the relationship going between you three." Harper asked changing the subject to something a bit more postitve.

"We are doing pretty well, after what happened." Echo said looking at Ontari and Raven who nodded their heads in agreement.

"That's good." Harper said. 

"Well only five years to go right? who knows what could happen." Echo said.

"This is going to be so boring." Ontari complained.

"Well its better than being dead." Raven joked.

"I have nightblood remember." Ontari said.

"Yes, we remember but you would still be bored down on earth alone." Echo said.

"And you wouldn't have us down their with you." Raven added.

"Okay fine good point." Ontari laughed.

"what would you do without us." Echo said looking at Ontari.

"Probably go crazy." Emori said laughing. Ontari playfully glared at her, she put her hands up in surrender. Which caused everyone at the table to start laughing. _Maybe this won't be so bad._ Ontari thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome.


	3. Life without violence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madi looks like someone from Clarke's past.

2,190 days after praimfaya:

The sun was shining down on the front of the rover where Clarke was currently sitting, with her drawing pad on her lap sketching _ her _the women she had lost. The one she had loved with all her heart, only to lose her to a bullet meant for her. Madi looked a lot like Lexa, with her brown hair and her blue-green eyes. Madi would always ask Clarke to braid her hair. She always wanted two small braids on her right side, then she wanted the rested of her hair braided into one braid, She liked it that way. Charlotte was back at the village because she didn't want to go with Madi and Clarke on a trip to Polis. Madi was sleeping in the back of the rover, covered with almost all the fur blankets they had. Madi didn't sleep well that last night. She and Charlotte have nightmares a lot, sometimes they would wake up screaming. Other times when the nightmares were really bad they would wake up screaming and crying and it would take hours to calm them. 

Madi bolted upright, she was breathing heavily, sweat covering her back, she had another nightmare. She looked to the front seat expecting to see Clarke there but she didn't. She started to panic her breathing became rapid and short, tears began making their way down her face. Her mind began to race, _ Clarke where are you? What if something happened to her? What if Charlotte and I are alone now? Where is she? I'm Scared. What if she is hurt? Stay put in the rover your safe, that's what Clarke would want you to do. _Madi curled up into a ball in the little space she had to move and began sobbing trying to get the thoughts out of her head, but they wouldn't go away nor would the memories of the nightmare. 

Clarke decided that now would be a good time to wake Madi so they could begin moving again. She made her way to the back of the rover, and the sight she saw broke her heart. She climbed into the back of the rover, which only made Madi cry more and move slightly. She couldn't understand why Madi was crying. 

"Madi.....whats wrong?" Clarke called softly to Madi shaking her a little. When Madi looked up at her, she took Madi into her arms rocking them a little trying to calm the eleven year-old down, Madi buried her head into Clarke's shoulder, still sobbing, her body trembling. Clarke was worried Madi never had a reaction like this before. 

Madi looked up at Clarke, "I... had another...nightmare" She spoke before she buried her head back into Clarke's shoulder. Clarke rubbed Madi's back and debated whether or not to ask Madi what the nightmare was about, not wanting to upset her further.

"What was your nightmare about Madi" Clarke asked hesitantly she almost instantly regretted asking, when Madi started to cry more. 

"It was about you and Charlotte. A ship came down and people came out and they..... they shot you and Charlotte, I......I tried to save you guys but..... but I couldn't... I was so scared and alone I didn't know what to do." Madi said as a new wave of sobs took over her. What Clarke heard broke her heart.

"Madi, it was just a nightmare Charlotte and I are both okay." Clarke said softly. Clarke ran her hand through Madi's hair, knowing it would help calm her down. Clarke was used to Madi having nightmare sometimes they could be about her family, other times it would be about Clarke or Charlotte. Clarke can't remember a time when Madi hadn't woken up in the middle of the night after having a nightmare. Then there were the night terrors Madi and Charlotte had. Clarke rubbed Madi's back for a while calming her down telling her a story she read once on the ark. After awhile, Madi’s breathing became normal again, her tears and sobs have subsided, but she was still shaking. Madi slowly lifted her head from Clarke’s shoulder and looked around the rover for her baby blanket. She always keeps it near her when she sleeps, because it helps to calm her. When she found it, she grabbed it and pulled it close to her, Leaning her head back on Clarke’s shoulder.

“Are you alright Madi?” Clarke asked softly. 

“Yeah I’m better now. Sorry for worrying you.” Madi responded.

“Madi it’s fine.” Clarke said smiling at Madi. “Hey, let's get back to the cave.” Clarke said. Madi looked up at her with a smile. She got up and went to the front passenger seat. Clarke closed the door to the rover and went to the driver's seat. She turned the key, and the rover engine roared to life. On the drive back to the cave Madi fell asleep. Clarke noticed Madi’s baby blanket was gone. _ It’s in the back with the rest of the blankets. _ Clarke thought. When the rover was parked in the cave, Clarke hopped out and was greeted by Charlotte. 

“Hi Clarke,” Charlotte said.

“Hey Charlotte, whats up?” Clarke said as she went over to the passenger side of the rover.

“I just came back from a walk in the forest. Wait…. Where’s Madi?” Charlotte asked confused. She didn’t see the girl who she thought of as a sister. They were close and had a bond like sisters do. Clarke was basically Charlotte and Madi’s mom.

“She’s right here.” Clarke said as she opened the door to the rover. Clarke shock Madi gently to wake her up. Madi slowly opened her eyes and rubbed the sleep out of them.

“Madi were back at the cave,” Clarke said. Madi jumped out of the rover when Clarke moved to get their things from the back.

“Hey” Madi said as she walked over to Charlotte.

“Hey, wanna play a game? or go see if the berries are harvestable” Charlotte asked.

“Let's go see the berries. Maybe Clarke can dye our hair.” Madi said as she and Charlotte walked over to Clarke. 

“Hey Clarke, can me and Madi go out and walk around.” Charlotte asked.

“Yeah just be back in time for dinner, if you want, you can take the rover. Just be careful.” Clarke said as she removed the last of their things from the rover.

“I call driving” Madi said. As she grabbed the keys.

“Alright bye Clarke.” Charlotte said.

“Bye guys. Remember..” Clarke was cut off by Madi “Be back for dinner.” Charlotte laughed and so did Madi.

A few hours later:

Clarke threw the spear and it hit a fish in the middle of a pond. Madi showed Charlotte and Clarke how to fish. Clarke was making her way back to their camp, when she heard the rumble of the rover behind her. She turned around, Madi jumped out of the rover and ran over to Clarke. Charlotte soon followed after.

“Hey, guys wash up, its time for supper.” Clarke said turning away and walking towards their cooking area.

“look. the berries are ripe.” Charlotte said. Clarke slowed a little so they could catch up and turned towards them. Charlotte motioned to the berries in Madi’s hand.

“Thats nice. Come on. I caught. You cook.” Clarke said. She knew what they both were hinting at. They wanted to dye their hair with berries.

“Clarke, you promised.” Madi said. Clarke turned towards the both of them as Madi spoke again, “Last season, there weren’t enough, but this year, they’re everywhere. Please?” Madi said. Clarke looked between the two of them. 

“We’ll cook for a week and clean up.” Charlotte said. As Madi nodded her head in agreement. 

“Two weeks.” Clarke said. Charlotte and Madi looked at each other and had a silent conversation between them.

“Deal. Come on. I’ll drive.” Madi said running back to the rover with Charlotte right behind her. Clarke dropped the fish into a pot of water and grabbed her jacket walking over to the rover.

Six hours later: 

Charlotte, Madi and Clarke were sitting around a fire, Madi was in front of her Charlotte was on Clarke’s left looking at Clarke’s sketch book in Madi’s lap. Clarke was putting the berries in Madi’s hair, she had already done hers and Charlotte’s. They were looking at a picture of Octavia in her warpaint before the conclave. 

“how could yu nou think em would win?” Madi said as she turned to look at Clarke. Charlotte was sleeping on Clarke’s shoulder.

“English Madi.” Clarke said.

“I’m just saying Skairipa’s a beast. Of course she would win the conclave. Don’t worry she’ll get them out of that bunker.” Madi said. Raven, Echo, and Ontari were her favorites. She has heard a lot of stories about them. She is a fan of the badass mechanic and the two badass Azgeda warriors. She still liked the others but not as much as she liked the badass mechanic and the two warriors. Madi flipped the next page to see a drawing of the rocket taking off into space, while Charlotte and Clarke watched it.

“I’m sorry they left without you two.” She said looking at Clarke then at Charlotte. 

“Well, I’m not and neither is Charlotte. Because if we were with them, we never would have met you.” Clarke said looking over at Madi. Madi smiled at her. She closed Clarke’s sketch book and laid down in Clarke’s lap. Clarke put an arm on Madi’s and looked up at the sky. 

“What about them? Do you think they’ll come back too?” Clarke said

“I think they will. If Raven is a good as you say she is.” Madi said looking up to the sky as well. Silence fell upon the pair. Madi slowly drifted off to sleep. Charlotte was still sleeping on Clarkes shoulder. After a while Clarke succumbed to sleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Feedback is always welcome.-Amber


	4. The bunker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia's second.

2,195 days after Praimfaya:

Nova’s Pov:

“I don’t feel good today, can I skip the conclave” I said to Octavia. Truth is I wanted to do something else. 

“You’ve never missed one even if you were sick.” Octavia said while putting on her warpaint. 

“So, why can’t I miss this one?” I asked her. 

“I have to go talk to Kane. Fine you don’t have to go to this one.” She said while leaving. Before she left, she turned and looked at me “ by the way, I know when you are lying to me,” She said.

Once she left I made my way around looking for a specific girl. Her name was Alyssa, and I may or may not like her.

“Hey, Alyssa do you want to train with me one day after class?” I asked her, with hope. 

“Do you mean like a date?” She asked me. I nodded my head nervously. She looked surprised.

“I mean I would but the whole Blodreina and Serpia thing. sorry ” She said before walking off. That’s right I was Blodrenia’s or Octavia’s second. She is the only family I have. I remember when she asked me to be her second.

198 days after praimfaya:

_ The gates to the fighting pit opened, four people entered going to their corners, the members of wonkru cheering and yelling loudly. Gaia raised her hand to silence everyone.  _

_ “You fight for redemption, you fight to be given a new chance. We honor those who have died, so that we can live.” Blodreina pauses. “Omon gon oson.” She says. A chorus of “Omon gon oson” (all of me, for all of us.) is mumbled from the crowd. “Be the last” She says. _

_ Three people began circling each other, one man with azgeda marks and jet black hair lounged towards the one with blonde hair and sangedakru marks. A woman with the black hair and sangeda marks ran to attack the jet black man as well. She slashed at him with her sword, however he dodged it.  _

_ A small brunette girl ran towards the group, with a knife in hand. The man with blonde hair, swung at her, and knocked her back. However the girl didn’t stay back for too long, she charged towards the blonde again slashing his leg with her dagger. The man stumbled backwards, the small brunette ran over, and quickly slashed his throat.  _

_ The other two were still battling, the young girl ran into the jet black haired man, as he stabbed the black haired girl in the chest. The black haired man ran at the younger brunette and took the knife from her hand. The man slashes her shoulder, she instinctively reaches a hand up to her wound, the man backed her up into a corner. She looked at the knife in the women’s chest, she kicked the gun in the leg and grabbed the knife from his hand, she slit the man’s throat. _

_ The girls face was covered in blood. Blood dripped from her shoulder to the floor. The cheers of wonkru got louder she had won. She dropped the knife as Blodreina stood from her.  _

_ “What's your name?” Blodreina questioned. After what seemed like years of silence. _

_ “N-Nova” she said. Blodreina just nodded. _

_ “Come with me.” Blodreina said walking out of the pits. A man with a buzzed haircut and tan skin motioned for her to follow. Blodreina was waiting outside the pits. She motioned for Miller to stay, then turned to the girl. _

_ “Walk with me.” Blodreina said. The girl looked over to Miller, who motioned that it was okay. She walked up to blodreina as she walked away from the pits. The little girl kept glancing up curiously. Blodreina turned and kneeled down to her level, she used her cape to wipe away some of the blood on the girls face. _

_ “How did you end up in the pits?” Blodreina asked softly.  _

_ “My friend and I stole something, she went in last week, she didn’t make it.” Nova said, tears running down her cheeks. Blodreina lifted a hand to the girls cheek wiping away her tears. _

_ “how old are you?” Blodreina asked calmly. _

_ “Six,” Nova said.  _

_ “Wow, that's really young, Your brave and strong. How would you like to be my second?” Blodreina asked putting a hand on her shoulder. The little girl looked up at her and tilted her head. _

_ “You know how emperors have an apprentice, a successor, Nova I think that could be you.” Blodreina said.  _

_ “What do you say Serpia?” Blodreina said. Nova looked up at Blodreina, a grin on her face and a twinkle in her eyes, She nodded her head. _

_ Nova’s Pov:  _

I am twelve now, I have been Blodreina’s second for almost six years now. The tower collapsed on the bunker, so we can’t get out. I make my way over to the pits after I get changed into my armor. I go and stand by octavia’s side watching the fight in the pits. Maybe one day someone will be able to get us out of this hell hole of a bunker but till then it’s human flesh for dinner and fighting pits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! feedback is welcome. sorry it took so long to update. - Amber


	5. Life is hell sometimes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ontari has a a nightmare and the only people that can calm her are her girlfriends.
> 
> WARNING: MENTIONS OF RAPE * this will mark the end and beginning of that part of the story  
READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.

5 years after praimfaya:

"Echo come spar with me." Ontari says after like the hundredth time of her asking.

"Fine, lets go get changed first." Echo huffed. Leaving the mess hall with Ontari to go get ready.

"Well, this should be fun to watch." Raven stated. 

A few minutes later Ontari came back with her hands wrapped in white tape wearing her black tank top and gray pants. Raven can’t help but notice how sweaty she is and how pale she looks. But she doesn’t say anything, but there is a pull something that is telling her to ask.

"Where is your other girlfriend gone to?" Emori asked laughing. She spotted Echo creeping up behind Ontari.

"I don't know, she was right behind me." Ontari said looking at the door she entered through. But apparently Echo had other ideas because all of a sudden she jumped on Ontari's back. “What the fuck Echo” Ontari says. Ontari, got Echo off her back after some struggle and threw her down to the mat. Echo quickly got up and just barely had enough time to block a few punches thrown at her. She grabbed Ontari's hand to keep her from blocking and punched her. Ontari momentarily hazed by the punch was knocked down by a kick to the stomach, by Echo, but instead of hitting the mat she smacked her head against the metal floor of the mess hall. Her mind became clouded and her vision began to swarm with black dots. 

"Ontari, are you good?" Emori called out.

"Yeah I'm good. Let's continue." Ontari said standing up and getting back into a fighting stance. She shook her head a little and rubbed her eyes getting rid of the blurriness of her vision. She kicked at Echo who blocked it easily. She threw a few more punches at Echo and one of them connected with Echo's shoulder. Echo threw a few punches and hit Ontari in the stomach each time. Ontari felt weird, she felt dizzy and sick which never happened when she was sparing, especially with Echo, they had spared before Nia’s death and she couldn’t pinpoint what was going on with her. She barely had enough time to block another punch by Echo. She continued to spar with Echo for a while longer till Echo threw more punches hitting her in the stomach again. She felt a wave of nausea rush over her, but didn't care. She didn't realize Echo take her down and pin her to the mat. Echo, got off her and helped her up. Ontari went over to a table to get a drink of water, panting and sweating, while Echo joined the others in conversation. Ontari decide to join them. She stood next to Echo and leaned against her. Ontari couldn’t hear what they were talking about because she had was lost in thought. She still felt sick and nauseous and decided it might be best to lay down for a bit. 

"Ontari, are you sure your okay?" Echo whispered, so only she could hear. Echo noticed how much Ontari was leaning against her for support, and it was starting to worry her.

"I feel a little sick and nauseous. I think I’m gonna go lie down for a little while. I’ll be back in a few minutes to eat" Ontari whispered into Echo's ear.

"Okay, see you later babe." Echo whispered to her Kissing her on the head. Ontari left the mess hall and headed to their shared room. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Echo started to get a little worried because Ontari didn't show up to eat with them.

"Raven, we need to go back to our room." Echo whispered to her as they were all sitting around and talking.

"Why? what's wrong?" Raven questioned.

"After sparring, Ontari said she felt sick and nauseous. So she went to lay down in our room, and she said she would be back to eat. That was about three hours ago, she hit her head like once or twice on the metal floor. And was hit in the stomach more than like five times too." Echo whispered worriedly. 

"Okay, lets go check on her." Raven said getting up. They were about to leave when Bellamy called to them,

"Where are you guys going? I thought we were going to play a game." Bellamy asked

"We are going to get Ontari. So, she could join us." Raven said. She was worried for Ontari too it was not like her to miss out on beating Murphy’s ass at game or just insulting him.

"Have fun." Murphy said with a wink. Echo rolled her eyes and walked out towards their room with Raven. When they got there, they saw Ontari sitting on the edge of the bed with her head down she looked pale, sweaty and a little green. She was bouncing her leg up and down, and she had a hand on her stomach. Echo and Raven walked over to her, sharing a worried glance to each other.

“Ontari,.....” Echo said softly, she waited until Ontari looked up at her before continuing, “Are you okay?” Ontari responded with a shake of her head. Ontari, still felt sick and nauseous, and she was also a little dizzy. She fell back on the bed and groaned.

“Ontari, babe, we can’t help you if we don’t know what's wrong.” Raven said, placing her hand on Ontari’s leg. Echo sat down on the other side of Ontari. 

“Well, I feel dizzy, sick, and nauseous.” Ontari said.

“Did you try to sleep it off?” Echo asked.

“Yeah, I tried to,” Ontari said. She moved over and laid her head down on one of the pillows. Before she continued, “What do you think, I have been trying to do for the past three hours?” She said.

Echo laid down next to Ontari. Raven laid down on the other side of Ontari so her back was facing the both of them. There was silence between them for a few minutes.

“Why didn’t you come get one of us?” Echo asked. When Echo got no response, Raven turned so she was facing Ontari and Echo. Ontari looked slightly more green than before and her eyes were screwed shut. Raven and Echo were both worried by her lack of response.

“Ontari, are you alright?” Raven asked. Raven shook Ontari slightly, causing her to open her eyes and look up at her “Are you….” Before Raven could finish her sentence, Ontari was up from the bed, in a flash and running towards the bathroom. She barely made it in time before she was emptying the contents of her stomach into the trash, the only thing she had eaten today was green algae. She felt a hand move her hair out of the way and another rubbing circles on her back.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The others, were chatting away waiting for their return so they could play everyone's favorite card game, bullshit. 

“Where are they?” Murphy asked impatiently. He was getting bored, fast, and was about ready to flip a table for entertainment. 

“Just give them a minute, Murphy” Bellamy said. Resting his head on his hand.

“It’s been an hour, Bellamy. And I’m getting bored” Murphy exclaimed throwing his hands in the air.

“Maybe, Ontari, wasn’t in their room like they originally thought and they are looking for her right now” Emori said hitting Murphy in the shoulder. Harper sighs before standing up,

“I’ll go look for them.” She states. Emori gets up to join. 

“Where do we even start?” Emori asks. Walking alongside Harper.

“Let’s check near the window, the one that views Earth perfectly. Ontari, is by that window alot and so is everyone else basically.” Harper states. They make their way over and when they don’t find them,

“Should we try the control room?” Emori asks.

“Sure.” Harper states. They make their way there but it is empty and eerily quiet. 

“Not here, lets go check their room.” Harper says. As they make their way down the corridor, they almost run into Raven, literally. Raven catches herself before she falls, when she looks at them, they can see the panic and worry in her eyes.

“Raven, what's wrong?” Harper asks putting a hand on Raven’s shoulder.

“Ontarijustthrewupandsheisreallywarmandlookspale” Raven states. Harper and Emori can’t understand what she just said.

“I’m sorry. Come again, I didn’t understand a word you just said.” Emori says.

“Ontari just threw up. And she is really warm and looks pretty pale and...” Raven rambles about things that don’t make sense anymore.

“Raven, calm down.” Harper states, cutting Raven’s rambling off. “Where is she now?”

“In our bathroom still throwing up.” Raven says. 

“Why are you not with them?” Emori asks.

“I was on my way to the med bay, to see if I can find something that could help.” Raven stated.

“Do you need any help?” Harper asks.

“Yes, come to med bay with me.” Raven says. They all walk to the med bay, and when they open the doors it is cold and sends shivers up everyone’s spines and goosebumps cover their skin.

“What are we looking for Raven?” Emori asks.

“Um, a thermometer and cloths that are cool” Raven states looking through the cabinets and drawers. 

“Got everything?” Emori asks handing her a cool damp cloth.

“Yeah, thanks guys.” Raven says leaving the room.

Harper and Emori head back to the mess hall parting ways with Raven on the way. When they enter the mess hall they find Bellamy, Monty, and Murphy talking about something.

“Did you find the love birds?” Murphy asks smirking as he spots them walking to the room.

“Yes we did..” Harper starts to say but is cut off by Murphy,

“If you found them, then where are they?” He asks bored.

“If you had let me finish, Murphy..” Harper states glaring at him. “Then you would have learned that..”

“Ontari is throwing up and has a fever.” Emori states finishing her sentence.

“Is she okay?” Monty asks turning around and facing them. Worry and concern etched on his features, he knows how much everyone has suffered the past few years, they can’t afford to lose someone else.

“Yeah, I think she is. But Raven sounded pretty panicked and from what she said Echo sounded worried too, which we all know rarely happens.” Harper says, and when everyone looks at her with a _ are you fucking serious _look she quickly adds “But I’m sure she’s fine.”

“I’m gonna go check on them.” Bellamy states. But is stopped when Murphy puts a hand on his chest.

“Leave it they’ll be okay. They will come get us if they need us.” He says.

“Fine” Bellamy says with a huff and sits back down.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the room Ontari is laying on the ground, her head in Echo’s lap. They are waiting for Raven to return with some things she said should help. Echo was lost in thoughts of how her life has been. But her thoughts were cut off when Ontari was once again for, like the fifth or sixth time leaning over the trash, and emptying more of her stomach contents. Echo quickly pulled her hair back and continued to rub circles on her back. When she’s finished, she curls back into Echo. Echo grabs a towel and hands it to her which she uses to wipe her mouth. 

“Echo…” Ontari says her voice shaking a little. 

“Yes, Ontari” Echo says running her hands through Ontari’s hair. Ontari is trembling by the time she responds.

“Can we go back into the room? I don’t like being in here it reminds me of...” Ontari says her voice shaky.

“Yeah, come on.” Echo says. She knows what Ontari is talking about_ it reminds her of those times. _ Echo knows those times she watched _ it _ happen had some of _ it _ happen to her too. Echo leads Ontari to the bed and once she is comfortable Echo empties the trash before placing beside the bed near Ontari. Just the Raven comes into the room and goes over to Ontari kneeling in front of her.

“Ontari open your mouth for me.” Raven says when she does Raven puts the thermometer into her mouth. When thermometer beeps Raven reads it _ 102.2 _.

“Well, that explains it.” Raven says handing the thermometer to Echo.

“Yes, it does” Echo says. Raven places the cool cloth on Ontari’s forehead.

“That should help bring down the fever,” she states. Raven and Echo begin to talk softly to one another for awhile and by the time they are done Ontari is asleep. They decide to turn in to and they get into bed as well Raven in the middle behind Ontari, Echo behind her.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ *Ontari is locked in a cell a place that she calls her room. The floor is stone, rough and cold under her. She has a bed but it isn’t any more comfortable than the ground. She is only in shorts and a long sleeved shirt barely enough to keep her warm. In the Azgeda lands. She doesn’t understand why Nia would make her wear these and not her normal clothes. She hates what she is wearing because she can see the scars, the damage queen Nia has inflicted on her. She messed up bad this time though. She knows she will get punished this time. Queen Nia appears through the bars of the cell. _

_ “You have disappointed me again Ontari,” Queen Nia’s voice is cold her expression is stoic but Ontari can see the disappointment and anger in her eyes. “I am afraid I can’t let it go without punishment.” She says. She gestures for someone to enter the cell and when he does it locks behind him. She looks for the whip or a heated metal object in his hands that he is going to tourture her with but doesn’t see it. When she looks back to where Nia is standing she is gone. When she looks back at the man he is undoing his belt. That’s when Ontari realizes what is about to happen she scramble back away from the man. _

_ “Please….” She says. As he pulls down his pants. She won’t beg. He grabs her and pins her to the ground “Please….please don’t…..please don’t do this.” She sobs tears freely flowing down her face. He didn’t listen, he only smirked as he pulled away her underwear. “Please…” she said once more. She screamed and cried as he shoved himself inside her without remorse over and over again, his weight too much for her to escape. She screamed when he yanked off her bra touching her. She screamed and cried again only to be hit in the face. She didn’t care she screamed for help over and over. She was hit over and over, until the man had enough. He grabbed his dagger and cut her across her inner thigh deep enough not to kill her but deep enough to leave a scar. That’s when she stopped screaming for help. He finished off with a grunt and left her there alone sobbing on the floor. This was repeated every day for three years until…* _

Ontari bolted upright in bed, with a scream.. She was gasping for air and sobbing she felt like he was on her again. She tried to get the memories and images out of her head. She turned and threw up the images and memories made her stomach churn. She was 11 when it happened and continue up until she was 14. She doesn’t hear Echo calling her name, she thinks its Echo anyways the voice is so distant to her. She doesn’t feel Echo holding her hair back or rubbing circles on her back. She doesn’t feel Raven get up, she doesn’t see her leave.

“Ontari…..Ontari can you hear me?” Echo’s voice slowly fades into reality. The memories and images flood back and she is throwing up again. When she is finished she looks up. Her eyes are blurry from tears she is sobbing. She is breathing heavily and her body is trembling, shaking. 

“E-E…..Echo” She says her voice is shaky and unsure. 

“I’m here Ontari” Echo says still rubbing her back. Ontari sits on Echo’s lap and wraps her arms around her neck and her legs around her waist. Echo wraps her arms around her rubbing her back. Ontari was still breathing heavily soft sobs still escaping from her lips.

“Ontari…..I need you to breathe for me please.” Echo said.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven was walking down the halls to the command center, to put on a movie for Echo, Ontari, and her. She was startled to see everyone in the room panicking? _ Okay that's weird and new. _Raven thought to herself.

“Um, guys what’s going on?” Raven questioned.

“What do you mean did you not hear the ear piercing scream. We were all woken up by it.” Murphy exclaimed. Rubbing the tiredness out of his eyes.

“Oh, sorry about that guys” Raven said.

“Wait, was that you?” Emori asked a little concerned.

“No, No that was Ontari. I was going to come in and set up a movie for Echo, Ontari, and I to watch.” Raven said looking through a bunch of old world movies. Till she found one of Ontari’s favorite movies _ Home Alone. _ She put it into the player and wait for the play screen to come up.

“You guys can stay if you want” Raven said turning towards the group. 

“I’m to tired” Murphy said going towards the door before he stopped “Emori you coming” he said

“Sure. Goodnight guys” Emori said leaving with Murphy. “Goodnight” everyone responded.

“I’m gonna turn in too. Goodnight” Bellamy said leaving 

“Night” Raven said

“Monty, Harper, you guys gonna go or stay?” Raven asked.

“Come on Harper lets go I’m tired.” Monty said leading Harper from the room.

Raven sat down on the couch after getting some algae for Ontari because she hadn’t eaten in a while.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Echo was in the room trying to get Ontari to stop so breathing heavily. Ontari was still wrapped around her, Ontari wouldn’t calm down she was still trembling and sobbing. Echo could see the sweat running down her forehead. 

“Can…can we…can we leave this room please.” Ontari said into Echo’s shoulder.

“Do you want to go watch a movie that Raven set up?” Echo said trying to hide the worry in her voice. Normally by now Ontari would be calmed down enough but she wasn’t she was the same as when she had woken up.

“Can … we please, I don’t….. want to be in …….here anymore.” Ontari said in between tears and sobs. She made a move to get up but was stopped when Echo stood up with Ontari in her arms. Echo carried Ontari out of the room and down the hall to the control room. Before she left she grabbed the towel and thermometer from the room and put them in her pocket. She could see Ontari’s face and she was still looked pale and a little green.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven was sitting on the couch waiting for the two of them to come watch the movie. She was about to get up to go look for them when the door opened. She was a little alarmed to look see Echo carrying Ontari into the room. She could hear Ontari sobbing and breathing heavily. She got up and walked over to them.

“Echo, what's going on? Why is she still crying” Raven asked worriedly. 

“I don’t know. I tried to get her to calm down, but she wouldn’t. Also, why is she still sweating and shaking?” Echo said. Setting Ontari down on the couch. They didn’t know that Ontari wasn’t crying just because of the nightmare but because of the churning in her stomach, but she didn’t want to tell them. The door opened again and in enter Harper.

“Um, is everything okay?” She whispered to Raven and Echo who had made their way away from Ontari. when she spotted Ontari on the couch she said, “Let me rephrase that, is she okay?”

“I don’t know. She had a nightmare and won’t say anything. She was throwing up and had a fever earlier. But when she woke up from her nightmare she started throwing up again and I couldn’t get her to calm down. So I had to carry her here. And I’m pretty sure her fever is back.” Echo whispered back to Harper and Raven. “I also bought these from the room.” she says as she take the thermometer and cloth from her back pocket. 

“Here give me the thermometer and Echo run the cloth under cold water but not too cold.” Raven says as she goes over to Ontari who looks catatonic at this point.

“Ontari, open your mouth” Raven says. She puts the thermometer in Ontari’s mouth when it beeps she reads it. _ 102.1. “ _Damit her fever is up again” Raven says. Echo comes over with the cloth and puts it on Ontari’s forehead and walks back over to stand with Harper and Raven.

Echo sighs before mumbling “I knew this was going to happen I thought she had gotten over it.” she didn’t think anyone could hear it but they did.

“What do you mean, Echo?” Raven asks looking at her. 

“Ontari, when she was younger kept getting a fever that was recurrent. I thought it had stopped but I guess it did for a while or she got good at hiding it for a while.” Echo said. 

“Why didn’t you say anything before?” Harper asks.

“It’s not something she likes to talk about.” Echo states.

“What do you think her nightmare was about?” Harper asks them as Echo gets a glass of water.

“I don’t know. She hasn’t said anything about it” Raven says.

“It ...It was about the time when I was um...Raped” Ontari says from the couch.

Echo still at the mention of that the glass falling from her hand and to the floor shattering on impact. Raven is looking over at the couch where Ontari had laid back down. Echo knew about her story and what had happened, she knew the tourture that Queen Nia did to her, the scars that she has from her. The tension in the room is so thick you could cut it with a knife.

“Um, I’m gonna go back to bed” Harper says excusing herself and leaving the room. When Raven comes to her senses she helps Echo clean up the rest of the glass on the floor. Then they both go and kneel in front of Ontari. She looks up at them and then tells them about her nightmare. By the end Ontari is sobbing again, and trembling. 

“Everything is going to be okay, he can’t hurt you anymore” Echo says pulling Ontari and Raven into her arms. She leans down and kisses Ontari and Ravens forehead before adding “They would have to get through me first.” she says. Raven grabs the remote and turns on the movie. Slowly after a while Ontari stops sobbing but she is still shaking so Echo gets up and grabs a blanket for them. When she returns, Ontari is laughing at the two burglars getting hit in the head by paint cans. Echo smiles to herself, this is something she could get used too.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2,199 days after praimfaya:

Everyone on the ring is awoken by a scream coming from the docking bay. Everyone gets up and runs into the hallway. 

“What the fuck is going on?” Murphy says. 

“I don’t know. Wait where’s Raven?” Ontari asks noticing her absence. In a second everyone is sprinting towards the docking bay, when they get their they are met with an excited, gitty, Raven. Who looks like a kid on Christmas morning. 

“Raven, Why the fuck did you scream? You woke us all up” Murphy exclaims.

“Aw I’m sorry Murphy did I wake you from your beauty sleep?” She asks her voice oozing with sarcasm. Murphy only huffs in response.

“Why did you scream babe?” Ontari asks looking at her after punching Murphy in the shoulder.

“Ow. what was that for?” Murphy says.

“For being you, now why did you scream?” Ontari says as everyone laughs. 

“Because I found a way to get us back to the ground.” Raven says excitedly. It takes a minute before everyone starts cheering. She explains her plans to everyone and they all agree that it would work.

“Okay but how long would it take?” Echo asks.

“Two days give or take.” She says.


End file.
